Mr Blue Eyes
by edit-your-life
Summary: Sydney is thrown into the Supernatural world after meeting Castiel, Sam, and Dean. Now faced with the challenges of learning about her new life, and new found abilities, Sydney has to deal with the fact that she is both the hunter, and the prey.
1. Chapter 1

I leaned against the counter and watched the man with the blue eyes. This slowly became a daily occurrence for me to watch him during my shift. But the blue eyes and the dazed look wasn't the part the intrigued me the most. It was the silvery-blue aura that surrounded him. A few years ago, I started seeing these auras and I didn't understand why, I just knew that I shouldn't tell people because they would probably send me to a shrink.

"Uh, excuse me ma'am?" A voice asked and I looked up from my notepad and looked at the blue eyed man

"Oh, sorry." I stuttered, "What can I do for you?" I asked smiling pushing the notepad away from view.

"I saw what you were drawing." He said pointing to the notepad, "Where did you find those symbols?" He asked

"I..uh...saw them in some books I was reading." I shrugged not thinking anything of it, "I've always been interested in the Supernatural." I continued

_More like I want to figure out why I can see auras…_ I thought to myself looking back down on the notepad

"Why?" The man asked

"I don't know." I lied

"There's no need to lie." He sighed, "You have a reason. What is it?"

"Uh… I can see auras, like halos around people and I want to know why." I explained quietly hoping he wouldn't think I was insane.

"That only occurs in people who are Nephilim." I looked at him confused, "Half human half angel." He explained

"Is this some sort of pickup line?" I asked rolling my eyes

"Uh...no." He said shaking his head. Whoever this guy was, he was adorable and a tad oblivious.

"Okay, so you actually believe me?" I asked hopeful

"Yes. I do." He replied actually giving me a slight smile, and I smiled back

"I'm Sydeny." I smiled putting my hand out

"Castiel." He replied shaking my hand

"It's nice to finally know your name!" I laughed a bit, "I get off in ten minutes...do you want to come over to my house for dinner?" I asked blushing a bit

"That sounds nice." Castiel replied and I smiled more

"Fantastic." I laughed, "Just hang out here for a bit and then we can go." I smiled then went back to work smiling.

"Sorry for making you wait!" I said pushing my hair out of my face. I looked past Castiel for a second to the sky to see a dark sky coming, "We should go, it looks like it's going to rain soon." I said a bit nervous

"Mhmm…" Cas mumbled something looking at the sky and he looked even more nervous than I did.

"Something wrong?" I asked as we walked, "Scared of the rain?" I asked

"No...this is not a normal storm." Castiel replied

"What do you mean?" I asked getting a bit freaked out

"There are more people like me coming." He gave me a short, cryptic answer

"Like you?" I asked anxiety rising inside me

"Angels. But unlike me, they may want to harm you." Castiel sounded angry, "Get behind me…" He growled actually grabbing my arm and pulling me behind him, just as four men appeared in front of us in a bright, blinding light

"Castiel…" One of them sighed and I peeked my head to see the four men in suits, all holding the same blade, "She needs to come with us."

"Huh?" I asked confused and scared

"She isn't going anywhere. I have been watching her, she is no threat to anyone." Castiel replied glaring

"Watching….me?" I whispered scared, both of the men, and slowly becoming scared of Castiel

"Protecting." Castiel said in a correcting manner

"You and your human toys Castiel. When will you ever see that they are nothing but mere distractions. They are weak and can do nothing for us." One of the other men...angel, said glaring at Castiel and I.

"Don't you understand, protecting these humans is our job, it is why we exist." Castiel replied giving me a short glance.

"Metatron needs this one. He said that she was needed, and that if you would not hand her over, we would be allowed to take her from you." The one that spoke seemed all too eager to fight with Castiel.

"Castiel...I'll just go with them. There's four of them, and one of you." I said quietly looking up at him and his blue eyes that now seemed even more silver than blue

"Sydney….shut up." Castiel sighed uncharacteristically. He looked over to me and quickly grabbed my hand, "This may be slightly, discomforting."

"What are you….?!" I asked but never got to finish because there was a searing pain and a rush of wind, and I when I opened my eyes again, we were somewhere new, "C-Castiel...why does it hurt?" I asked looking at him shakily

"Oh no...SAM DEAN!" He yelled as I crumpled into his arms holding my side, a massive bloody stain forming on my shirt from a new wound.

"Cas? What do you-holy shit!" A man yelled rushing over to the two of us. "What happened?" He asked

"We ran into Metatrons angels Dean, they need Sydeny for unknown reasons. She is a Nephilim, so I believe that has something to do with it." Castiel explained as he sat me on a metal chair. I felt extremely dizzy and going numb.

"I meant what happened to the girl!?" The guy, Dean, yelled running over to me while grabbing a few rags to stop the bleeding.

"Those angels...hurt her. I didn't see how." Castiel replied

"Why does everything look fuzzy?" I asked dizzyly gripping Castiel's coat scared

"Don't worry Sydney…" He replied as I closed my eyes and he put his fingers on my forehead and I closed my eyes, and fell into something deeper than sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up and looked around confused, and that confusion quickly turned to fear. The first thing I thought was that I was dead, but I got the feeling that heaven, or hell, didn't look like a simple bed room.

"Hello?" I called out to the empty room, thinking maybe someone was hiding, ready to jump out and scare me.

But there was nothing. No response, no movement, everything was completely quiet and still. I pushed off the blankets that were covering me and kicked my legs over the side of the bed. I looked around again, and this time I saw the same drawings that I had in my notebook where drawn on the walls. "Oh wow…" I sighed looking around

"You're awake." I quickly spun around and saw Castiel standing there. He looked exactly the same as he did earlier

"Yeah...how long was I asleep for?" I asked stretching a bit feeling stiff

"Three days." He replied calmly as if sleeping for three days straight was a normal occurance.

"Seriously?" I asked shocked

"Yes. You see, since you are a Nephilim, when you were injured by the blade, it affected your grace as well. You needed the sleep to replenish your grace and to allow your injuries to heal." He explained and I nodded

"Well, I guess that makes sense." I lied not understanding any of it, well the grace and Nephilim aspects of it

"It is a lot to understand. There is little that I will be able to assist you with seeing how angels and Nephilim are two very different creatures and though we have similar lineage, we are still very different." Castiel explained and I looked down dejectedly wishing that Castiel had answers for me.

"Oh." I replied

"I am sure Sam and Dean can assist you in finding answers." Castiel replied quickly in a more comforting tone

"Right…" I said unsure of who Sam and Dean were

"Sam and Dean are friends of mine." Castiel informed me as if he read my mind, "Angels have the ability to read minds."

"Oh...can I do that too?" I asked him

"Not too my knowledge…" Castiel sighed, "I am sorry I cannot help you any further."

"It's okay! I'll just go home and forget about all of this anyways." I laughed, "It could be a lot worse."

"What do you mean?" He asked me, "I do not think that Dean would want you to leave."

"I'm sorry Castiel, but I have to go home. I have a life outside of where ever we are here, I can't stay here." I was getting extremely nervous with the fact I was basically told that I was being held here against my will.

"I cannot let you leave, it's too dangerous." Castiel continued

"Please Castiel...please just let me go home." I begged tears threatening to spill over. I was scared that I had to stay here, but I was also was scared because of the angels that we saw earlier.

"Please do not cry…" Castiel whispered and I quickly wiped my eyes

"S-sorry…" I muttered looking down

"Cas, did you make the poor kid cry?" A voice asked from the doorway

"I wasn't crying." I quickly said blushing

"Okay...whatever. But Cas is right, for whatever reason, Metatron wants you and it can't be good for us, so you're staying here until we figure all of this out." The man said

"So, I have no choice?" I asked looking between the two of them

"No sorry." Dean said giving me a small, sad smile, "It for your protection. Cas told me about you and what happened with the other dick angels." I was slightly taken aback by his language

"Oh…" I looked down again, "I need clothing and stuff then."

"Oh right, uh, you can borrow some of Sam's clothes for now until we go to

another town and get you new clothes." Dean replied

"Who is Sam?" I asked confused

"My brother." Dean laughed

"Oh, okay." I replied hoping I would liked Sam more than I like Dean

"Are you hungry?" Dean asked me and I just nodded

"Seeing how I haven't eaten in three days, yeah I'm hungry." I laughed a bit

"Good point." Dean shrugged, "PBJ work for you?" He asked

"Yeah, sounds fine." I replied smiling, "Thanks." I continued

Dean walked out of the room and I looked at Castiel who motioned for me to follow him so I quickly walked after Dean looking around as I went. I had no clue where we were, but this place was huge. It looked like it had at least two floors, and probably a basement as well. There was a kitchen and a huge table and the walls were covered in the strange symbols, similar to the ones in the room that I woke up in.

"So what are the symbols?" I asked following behind Dean

"Demon wards and angel wards." he explained pointing to a few, "Those are anti-possession, and those were here before us." Dean continued turning to face me, "Cas was telling me how you use to draw them on your notepad."

"Yeah...I saw them in the books I would read and I couldn't get them out of my head so I just drew them over and over again hoping that would help. But it didn't, so I just kept drawing them." I sighed

"And what books were you reading?" Another guy asked me

_Holy shit he is tall…_ I thought to myself, "Folklore, mythos books, anything I could find on angels and demons. I even read _Angels and Demons _by Dan Brown thinking that would help, which it didn't." I replied

"Why?" The guy asked me

"Because, according to Castiel, I'm half human half angel. And before I knew about that, I could see auras and I wanted to know why, so I read up on it."

"Half human half angel?" He asked, "So you're a nephilim?"

"Uh…" I looked over at Castiel for confirmation on the answer

"Yes she is." He confirmed giving me the tiniest smile I've ever seen

"What color is my aura?" Dean asked smirking

"Black." I replied a tad shaken

"That must be because you are a demon now Dean." Castiel replied and I took a step back

"Y-you're a demon?!" I asked scared

"It's okay Sydney, Dean is not going to hurt you." Castiel said looking at me, and I believed him

"Right." I nodded and looked over to the other guy, "You aura...it's this off grey color. A calm grey, but like the sky before a massive storm hits, so it's calm but you know there is trouble." I explained

"Wow." He said

"Auras tell a life story based on their colors." I said reciting a page from one of the books I read, "Only the person who sees the auras knows exactly what they mean, its a feeling that I get when I see them." I continued

I watched the three men stand there in silence. I waited for them to say something but there was nothing. I shifted my feet awkwardly as Dean stared from me to Castiel. I wanted to say something, but I had no idea what that something was or would be. I bite my lip nervously without thinking, just watching the three people in front of me.

"You want to keep her." Dean asked Castiel finally

"I believe she would be very helpful." He replied nodding looking at me

"Do you even know if she can fight?" The second guy asked

"I know Krav Maga." I piped up, "My dad and brother were both in the military and they taught me so that I could defend myself." I said quietly

"Okay so she can fight. Anything else?" This time he looked at me

"I like books….?" I said having no idea what they wanted to hear about

"Great." Dean smiled, "You can help Sam with research we go on a hunt."

I looked over to the man clad in plaid, and assumed he was Sam. I looked up, way up, and smiled at him, and he smiled back at me. I liked him more already.

"I guess so. If I'm here, I guess have to work." I replied smiling

"I like her. She knows what's going on." Dean laughed smiling at me and I smiled back at him feeling slightly more comfortable.

"I don't want her hunting." Castiel said quickly. He sounded slightly angry and slightly concerned

"I'd rather not...hunt, if that's possible." I said meekly

"We'll see." Dean replied earning what looked like a glare from Castiel

"I'll be as helpful as possible, I swear." I smiled running my fingers through my hair pushing it out of my face. I could tell the two men were extremely reluctant to say yes for some reason, most likely a past 'intern'.

"We'll put you on a test run...then we'll see." Dean said putting his hand on my shoulder

"Welcome to the team." Sam said smiling. I smiled back and had no idea what I was getting into.


End file.
